We called it home, 400 years ago
by Ibafarshan
Summary: Do you ever wonder how did the Dragneel family live? I did. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1 - If Today Was Your Last Day

"Watch out!" The loud warning was lost in the confusion of many voices screaming in the middle of the day.

It was hard to mantein control in such a dangerous situation, but they had to get over the fear for good or that very fear would be the cause of their death. Aya knew that well, while she first heard a massive portion of air moving around aburtdly from far away and she let the fixed toy of her children fall on the stone, breaking it once again. After that, it was a matter of time before destruction would be upon their heads. She was quick to collect a blade, hidden in a small space between the window and the wall kept there just in case of outsider travellers, since her beloved village was a quiet and peaceful one, and then she ran outside, warning everyone in sight and desperately searching with her plain black eyes her husband and their two sweet children, little rascals who Ankhseram knows where they were at that time.

"Everyone! Don't panic, please follow the usual routine!" A man shouted, no more older than thirty years, streching out his arms trying to get his friends of a lifetime to run in the safe places.  
He looked around with concern, trying to figure out if his wife and their beloved children were getting away from the fire caused by the massive dragon who was currently making a feast out of their flock.  
Tetsuya Dragneel was left standing in the middle of the small village with few brave men and women, magic and arms in hands ready to fight or flight, looking up at the majestic dragon, the thought of keeping safe their families being the only thing that made them stood in their place, with the legs trembling.

In that simple time, men could never think of standing up against creatures such a dragons; even the 'enchanted humans', as magic users were called, could only send away the dragons, and just by doing that many lost their lives or got an injury that would last. The most powerful magic was long range for that reason: they could hit the flying beings from far, giving the time for the members of their village unable to fight to escape; this 'technique', however, wans't always successful… Sometimes, the dragon would get annoyed and literally crush the brave people. Some other times, simply the brave ones never return to their families.


	2. Chapter 2 - One More Day

"Nice work out there! You did really showed it to that omnious creature, Tetsu" The man, Aenas, gave a pat on the back that made everyone spit out and have a pain in the back for hours, if not for days when Aenas was in a particular good mood. Tetsuya could only laugh as he watched hi other companion receive the same treat.

However, a woman with fierce red hair slapped Aneas' hand away before he could attempt to 'praise' her. Berenice was a kind of woman who stood out in a crowd, either for her beauty or for her serious manner regarding anything.

"Do not engage in such a joyful demeaour before knowing the whereabouts of our whole family" Berenice had such a soft and kind voice, who fitted well her appearence but made fistfight with her personality.

Isandro was the next one to speak up. "I would not call this a victory. This is the fifth time we have to move out of a zone because of those fire breathing… things. Gods blessed us with luck and this time none of us left this world" Berenice was quick to remind them, "We don't know yet if all of our village is still on the same existensial plane. Gods blessed us for that dragon did not land, or I would be talking ash".


	3. Chapter 3 - Another Day In Paradise

"Jorya!" Isandro called out for his wife as soon as they got close to the hiding spot; the woman, a respectable farmer, stood up from the hole that was the entrance for the safe place to run straight into her husband's arms.

"Thanks Ankhseram you have nothing but scrathes!" Jorya cried after she was sure no one got badly hurt. Berenice crossed her arms while biting her lips. "Is everyone safe and sound in there, Jorya?"

Isandro released his wife just little enough so that he could look at her face to detect if Jorya would next tell the truth or not. Jorya made note of this, and her eyes flickered with lost faith mixed with a sort of sorry look. She then moved her big brown eyes towards Tetsuya, who in response slupmed his shoulders with a look of disbelief.

Just as Tetsuya opened his mouth to ask for a good explaination, Aya, looking disheveled and out of breath, went running to his side; Tetsuya was almost sweating with terror, looking at his wife with more worry than he could handle to show. Aya tried to fix her untidy and long black hair, while taking deep breaths; "Your son" She sounded exasperated "Is so going… To make me lose my mind"

Tetsuy almost laughed feeling relieved, quickly followed by the other's bittersweet comments and jokes. "Which one?" Aya, if possible, looked even more tired. "You even bother to ask?" Mr. And Mrs. Dragneel started running to their home, Tetsuya took Aya's hand when her body started to tremble for lack of rest.

They untied their fingers as they entered the small house. "Natsu!" Tetsuya started calling for his son while searching around, and Aya looked in all the small places that the two children often used as a 'secret base'.

They kept on searching, sharing a look in a while and then. "When did you last see him, dear?"  
"He was in his room while I accompained Zeref to Mildian". Husband and wife just sighed again simultaneously.


End file.
